


游乐园一日

by Woliena



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woliena/pseuds/Woliena
Summary: *徐承*带孝子组调教爸爸们的系列产物之一





	游乐园一日

啊，不小心买成草莓味的冰激凌了。  
…徐伦要的好像是香草味的。  
一身白衣的男人顿住了脚；他的长外套在急行的骤停中翩翩下落，衣摆重新垂到了腿边。

这个突然意识到的失误使他凝固在台阶上。身边一群追着出逃的氢气球的孩子嘻嘻哈哈跑了过去，异样的振动和嘈杂的声响像灌入耳中的热泉，把他泡得头昏脑涨。但某种执念使他在拥挤的人群中紧紧攥着冰激凌，并且留着点不把蛋筒捏碎的余裕。他用一双迷茫的透蓝色眼睛望着粉红色的冰激凌球，微微皱起了眉。  
在他错误的感知里，天气很热、空气烫得发白，他担心它很快就会化成一滩粉色的黏黏糊糊的糖液，从蛋筒的破溃处流到他手指上。  
那样就没法吃了…徐伦会不高兴的。

买错口味这件事其实不能怪承太郎，有谁能在屁股里塞着两个跳蛋的时候还冷静地买冰激凌呢。更何况，当长长的一条队伍终于扭动着把父亲挪送到窗口时，女儿玩心大发把功率推到了最大——卖冰激凌的男孩问他要什么口味的，他支支吾吾地应了两声，没说出话。

“啊，是挑不出来吗？”善解人意的男孩晃了晃脑袋，游乐园的彩色爆炸假发一颤一颤，“那就选草莓味的吧！人人都爱这个…”

他咬着嘴唇嗯了一声。肠道深处的振动绵密且有力，羞耻和快感不断折磨着他的神经。他紧张地注视着男孩用冰激凌勺挖出一个粉红色的冒着白汽的圆球，三两下塞进蛋筒的圆口里。接着又是一个、比上一个更大——这家店卖的是双球冰激凌。  
简直是下流的暗示…他懊恼地移开视线，暂时没想到问题或许在于自己。他大概已经湿了，前面、后面，连鬓发也被一层薄汗沾得服帖了。冰激凌店内的冷气没能平稳他潮湿的喘息，也没能褪去他脸上的欲色。可能有人在看他，但他无暇理会了。他接过冰激凌就压低帽檐匆匆逃走了，这里太热了…再待下去他也要融化成粉色的、黏黏糊糊的一滩了。

他找到了玩得相当开心的女儿。年轻漂亮、活力四射的女孩在人群中像秀场模特那样闪耀，她正靠在栏杆边，一只脚踹在底杆上；挑染成绿色的刘海被风勾起一缕又轻轻落下，重新落在明亮的蓝眼睛前。

她在和乔鲁诺商量等会儿去玩什么。

“爸爸！”她瞥见她纯白色的父亲穿过人群向她走来，手里捏着一点粉红。徐伦像只蝴蝶一样扑进他怀里，那双和父亲同色的眼睛满溢着小女孩的欣喜，“你买到冰激凌啦？”

“唔、徐伦，轻点…”承太郎晃了一下，差点没稳住那个脆弱的蛋筒冰激凌。飞扑而来的小蝴蝶撞到了他的腹部，突然的动乱让一枚跳蛋又顶上了他的前列腺。瞬间的电触从尾椎扩散，他勉力管住自己糟糕的呻吟，眼尾泛起迷人的醉红色。

“没事的…我和乔鲁诺都在呢。”女孩意味深长地笑了笑，拿指尖沾了一点蛋筒边缘快要滴落的冰激凌。她在拇指和食指间捻了捻，略显失望地把它蹭回了爸爸的手腕上。

“草莓味的啊…爸爸，我刚才说的是香草味吧？”  
“抱歉，徐伦，我…”  
“没关系，这个你吃吧。等会儿再买一个就是了。”女孩耸了耸肩，“我们打算一起去坐旋转木马——五分钟后去吧，那个狡猾的吸血鬼到洗手间补防晒霜了，谁知道他是不是去把乔鲁诺做的马阴茎拿出来…”

“呃…”

“你不吃吗，爸爸？”空条徐伦眨着纯净海水色调的眼睛，“再不吃就要化了哦？”

承太郎叹了口气。他伸出舌头舔了一下，草莓的甜味和牛奶的香味轻轻落在敏感的舌尖上。绵密的冰晶在他温热的舌下融化、速度之快，以至于他不得不一下又一下舔舐着快要滴落的甜美液体。他垂着眼睛安静地品尝着粉色柔软圆球的顶部，它在慢慢凹陷，融化、甚至是坍塌。  
他长长的、低伏的睫毛掩住了蓝色的虹膜，空条徐伦只好把注意力都放到丰满的嘴唇上；女孩抱着臂，欣赏她的父亲像当众口交一样吃着冰激凌，唇角沾上了粉白色的草莓味乳液。

她又露出了一个小女孩式的欣喜笑容，仿佛得到了一只会蹭着她的掌心哼哼的毛绒绒大猫咪。

“他已经很乖了…”

徐伦侧过头，向乔鲁诺挑了挑眉。这段时间的调教没有白费…她轻轻牵动手指化成的丝线，把父亲体内两枚震动的跳蛋推得更深。


End file.
